Estás equivocado
by Briel Black
Summary: Porque, claro, Temari quería ir a Konoha para ver al joven Nara. Si tan sólo Gaara se hubiese percatado antes de lo errados que estaban sus ideales.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Estás equivocado.**

Gaara la miró interrogante por segunda vez consecutiva, pasaron los instantes y no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de la rubia; ella seguía con su inexpresiva mirada, penetrando las pupilas del pelirrojo con sólo verlo y éste necesitaba una explicación a todos los actos cometidos por su hermana en el transcurso del día.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se obligó a sí mismo a formular esa pregunta a la que deseaba una respuesta creíble y Temari no era para contestar, sólo le miraba, ahora con una sonrisa en toda su amplitud rebozando en su rostro.

—Déjame ir a Konoha. —Una encantadora mirada, poco común en el rostro de la rubia, se hacía presente a fin de convencer a Gaara.

—¿Todo ha sido para eso? —preguntó sin eliminar el semblante serio e inexpresivo de su cara. Como respuesta, recibió una sonrisa todavía más grande por parte de su hermana—. Debiste decirlo antes.

—¿Entonces?

—No. —sentenció seco y cortante, Temari soltó una mirada de indignación y furia entremezclados. Cuando comentó lo de salir a la villa, más que pedir un permiso, estaba ordenándole que la dejara y Gaara sabía eso perfectamente, entonces, ¿por qué no la dejaba ir? El menor nunca le había negado una petición de esa simpleza.

—¡¿Por qué? —gritó sin vergüenza, importándole poco que toda la aldea se enterara de su enojo y su reciente sorpresa. Sólo quería saber por qué Gaara le negaba algo tan simple como eso, y nada más le interesaba en ese momento.

—Mañana te lo explico, necesito dormir —el muchacho señaló la puerta para darle a entender que no la quería más en su habitación, pero la rubia seguía tan sorprendida, indignada y molesta que fingió no verlo—. Vete ya a tu habitación. —Temari seguía fingiendo no escuchar a Gaara, no planeaba salir de ahí hasta no tener una respuesta que saciara todas sus dudas.

—¡Dime por qué no quieres! —le ordenó a gritos aún con la poca preocupación de que terceras personas se enteraran de la discusión que estaba teniendo con el Kazekage.

—Tenemos trabajo.

—Pero soy la embajadora.

—Los exámenes Chunin acabaron hace mucho.

—Pero debo ir. —informó haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "debo", ¿de verdad tenía tanta necesidad de ir? aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, era esa necesidad de salir de la aldea la que a Gaara le preocupaba.

—Irás a ver a Nara. —Sentenció con semblante pacífico, lo que Gaara tenía en la cabeza en esos instantes era que _la única razón por la que la muchacha deseaba salir, era para ver a Shikamaru_, ya que sospechaba que desde hacía varios meses mantenían una relación. El muchacho, intentaba evitar eso, ya que no le daba misiones que implicaran ir a la aldea vecina, y cuando era absolutamente necesario, iba acompañada de Kankuro, ya que Gaara sabía que él haría lo mismo tratándose de Temari. _Pero los ideales del Kazekage estaban completamente errados._

La muchacha estaba más que desconcertada por las palabras de su hermano, la manera en la que había mencionado cada sílaba le hacían confirmar lo que hace mucho sospechaba: Gaara la estaba reteniendo a su lado, porque lo que tenía no era otra cosa que _celos_ y ella siempre creyó que las cosas se habían dado así por coincidencia. El pelirrojo ocultaba esos sentimientos de una manera demasiado convincente y Temari nunca se percató de ello.

—¿Tú estás...? —hizo una corta pausa y meditó lo que iba a pronunciar, asegurándose que sus neuronas le indicaban lo correcto; a pesar de eso dudaba algo así de su hermano—; no. Pero... ¿de verdad estás celoso de Shikamaru? —aunque la expresión en su rostro no cambió, un color carmesí apenas notorio inundó las mejillas de Gaara y negó con la cabeza aparentando toda la seguridad que podía—. Mírame a los ojos y júrame que no estás celoso. —Acercó su rostro casi completamente al del muchacho haciéndolo sonrojar indiscutiblemente. Aun cuando Gaara no quisiera admitirlo, sentía una compleja debilidad por su hermana mayor.

El pelirrojo se negó a verla levantándose de la cama y dando unos pasos para alejarse de ella, permitiéndose así que el calor de sus mejillas disminuyera. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a hablar:— ¿No te parece normal que intente protegerte?

—¿Normal? —señaló con indignación—; lo que ocurre, Gaara, es que no parece sobreprotección lo que tú estás haciendo. Se escuchan celos en tu voz. En este preciso instante, no me estarías dando la espalda de no ser así, me mirarías a los ojos y me dirías con sinceridad que sólo buscas lo mejor para mí; si no estuvieras molesto con Shikamaru harías eso. Pero sé que no es así. Gaara, me di cuenta de que no quieres que valla a Konoha. Quieres retenerme aquí contigo. ¿Crees que no es obvio?

Por más que intentó disimularlo y evitarlo, las mejillas del muchacho, que ya habían logrado recuperar su tono habitual, se tornaron nuevamente, de un color carmín leve. ¿Qué no había sido lo suficientemente bueno con ello? ¿Cómo fue que Temari se había percatado de sus acciones y del propósito de éstas?

—¿Desde cuando estás saliendo con Nara?

—Gaara...

—¡Dímelo! —ordenó con una voz seca que Temari jamás lo había escuchado emitir, era sombrío, lleno de rabia y enojo. Su hermano nunca se comportaba de esa forma, ¿realmente era lo que creía?

—Yo... yo no estoy saliendo con Shikamaru. Me lo propuso, y me negué —antes de que el menor pudiera dejar escapar una sola palabra más Temari prosiguió—. No, no miento. Lo que estoy diciendo no es nada más que la verdad. Si no quieres creerme no lo hagas. Y si me negué es porque yo no lo quiero.

—Y si no es ese bastardo, ¿quién es? —la molestia en el tono de voz de Gaara seguía presente y parecía que cada vez había más enojo en él. Temari nunca había visto a Gaara de ese modo: tan celoso.

—Ya... ya no importa, me voy. —La joven comenzó con un recorrido a la puerta al borde del llanto. ¿Era su culpa que Gaara estuviese de ese modo? Tal parecía que sí, y la joven se sentía como la peor del mundo por hacer sentir de ese modo a uno de los pocos que, generalmente la comprendían. Una vez llegó a su destino, la muchacha fue empujada contra la puerta y un par de cálidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Apretándole la boca salvajemente.

Era obvio de quien se trataba, y precisamente por esa razón, Temari no hizo un mínimo esfuerzo por alejarse de él, sino al contrario. Comenzó con un movimiento labial en la boca de su hermano dejando a éste con un asombro indescriptible. Pero a pesar de todo, de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ambos, de los problemas que enfrentaban con sus propios pensamientos, continuaron con el frenético movimiento de su boca.

Aunque desearan separarse, sus labios parecían un imán, cada uno el polo opuesto del otro, siendo atraídos por la fuerza entre ambos.

Pero eso no estaba bien, y Gaara se dio cuenta de ello antes de que el éxtasis y la excitación comenzaran a hacer acto de presencia. Sí, no podía negar que él deseaba a Temari, quería que fuera sólo para él, pero aún había algo de congruencia en su cabeza que no le permitió seguir.

Y como una fuerza evita otra, Gaara se forzó a sí mismo a separarse del rostro de su hermana.

—Hablaremos mañana sobre esto. —sentenció y señaló la puerta de la habitación para correrla del lugar. La joven, atónita por la súbita interrupción del pelirrojo, lo miró intrigante una vez más y como respuesta recibió una severa mirada. Pero ella no pudo más que sonreír.

Porque en algún lado de su corazón, ella quería a Gaara más de lo que debía y acababa de conseguir una de las cosas que deseaba, la siguiente no sería un simple beso, claramente. Y sabía perfectamente, que cuando se lo proponía, conseguía todo lo que deseaba. 


End file.
